


Summer Storm

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Team Gluttony, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is what summer ought to be, Gwen thinks...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013 Challenge 2: The Multimedia Challenge (using the thunderstorm sound as inspiration).

Gwen's nearly asleep when her shoulder bumps Merlin's. It's hardly more than a touch, a brush of skin against skin, but it makes Merlin sigh and shift on Gwen's narrow bed.

"You can't sleep?" Gwen asks. Her voice sounds loud in the warm, still, nighttime dark.

"Think I dozed off." Merlin yawns and stretches and for a few seconds, he's a tangle of awkward limbs and apologies until he settles on his side. "You're awake, too."

"Mm. Just barely, though. Maybe we ought to have stayed in the castle?"

Merlin shakes his head and Gwen knows what he's going to say; he's going to tell her that even if the castle's cooler, it's not as quiet, and that when the rain finally comes, it'll be nicer in here.

She leans up to press her mouth to his and stop the words. He mumbles something about the storm against her lips as he smoothes his hand over her stomach, determined to get in one last word of persuasion.

Merlin doesn't need to, though; Gwen knows he likes the privacy of her little home, and she likes the way he makes it feel less empty and small. She even likes the warm press of his body and breath against hers, the way it makes it almost unbearable to sleep in the middle of summer with his skin so near to hers. 

A low rumble of thunder sounds in the distance just as Merlin's fingers curl between her thighs and Gwen's breath catches in anticipation. Merlin stills to listen to the storm approach, his palm cupped over her mound, and angles his hand to meet the rise of Gwen's hips. He strokes the soft, dark hair there and tickles her, laughing when she does and growing quiet once more when thunder rolls through the hot air.

"We'll have rain soon," he murmurs, "then you'll be able to sleep better."

"Yes," Gwen says, and " _oh_ " at the press of two fingers between her lips. She's not quite wet, not yet, but she's ready to feel Merlin that close to her. He crooks one finger just right so that when she rocks her hips against his hand he can start to stroke her inside until she's wet.

Merlin takes his time and Gwen likes that, too, how he lets her find a rhythm, how he strokes and teases her inner lips until his fingers are slick enough to rub over her clit and tease her there, too. His slim, strong fingers press inside her, then slip back out, and he flicks at her clit when she lets her legs fall open for him.

"Oh, Gwen," Merlin says, and "Gwen," with a stuttery breath when she yearns up off the mattress, seeking out his touch.

When the thunder rumbles low and deep, Gwen can feel it all along her body, as if Merlin has lit up all her senses with his touch. She turns to kiss him again, feels his hand tremble against her, and catches the sharp scent of rain and dust when they break the kiss.

"Now, before it really starts to rain." Gwen's not sure why she wants to beat the rain, but she does--she wants Merlin inside her before the heat breaks, before the cool breeze comes, and before they realize how tired they are.

A little dizzy with heat and need, Gwen closes her eyes and listens to the harshness of her breath, the soft way Merlin pants as he shifts positions and the louder moan he gives as he pushes inside her. She only opens them when his nose and lips touch hers with a soft kiss as he moves inside her. He's slow at first, teasing again, but his control dissipates as Gwen moves her hands down his sides and around his back to grip him tight and close.

This is what summer ought to be, Gwen thinks then, sweat-slick skin and the slide of hot bodies against each other during the tense moments right before the first thunderstorm of the summer. The slow anticipation, the rain that falls soft and slow at first, and then the rush of the storm.


End file.
